fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandra
is a main character of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations, who appears in Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure for the first time. Alejandra, mostly called , has just moved to Japan. Her alter ego is , the connection between the world of humans and the demon world. General Information Personality Alejandra is a calm and nice little girl, who gets worried about her actions once she meets new people. While she is usually collected but also cheerful, she gets nervous around people she doesn't know. Alejandra usually introduces herself as "Jana", as she prefers being called that way than anything else. When first moving to Japan, Jana appeared to be quite arrogant. However, this was only due to her being mad for having to leave her friends at home. Alejandra slowly grows to Japan as she spends more time with Rubina and the others. She becomes more opened and shows her cheerful and energetic side. This side of Alejandra is very similar to Rubina; she is a happy-go-lucky girl who is excited over many things, while also being very clumsy. Alejandra has a special bond to her partner Lilith. Appearance Alejandra has wavy, black colored hair that reaches over her shoulders. She has them tied back to a small ponytail, hold by a small, bright pink colored bow. Her eyes are ruby red colored. She usually wears a pale pink colored, short-sleeved and shoulder free top and a dark blue pleated skirt. The skirt is buttoned by two, golden buttons. Two, dark blue suspenders are attached to the skirt and tied around her body. Alejandra wears black ankle boots and white socks. During winter seasons, she wears a long-sleeved, purple colored sweater with light pink stripes and "Sparkle" printed on it. Underneath the sweater, she wears a white, long-sleeved, shirt. She also wears long, dark blue colored jeans with white beads attached to the trims. She wears brown boots, that reach over her jeans and each have a pale yellow ribbon tied around the trims. Cure Seraphim has wavy, light pink colored hair, that reaches to her hips. Parts of her hair is tied to the back, hold by a black butterfly-shaped brooch attached to a black bow. Her eyes are fiery red colored eyes. She wears a sleeveless, white colored blouse with white arm garters tied around her upper arms. The blouse is tied together by a black corset, which is kept closed, by red and silver colored buttons. The skirt of her dress is light pink colored and reaches over her knees. She wears black boots with pink trims, as well as a black glove around her right arm. Hover the blouse, Cure Seraphim wears a black colored cloak, hold by a pink colored brooch. The cloak reaches down to her knees. She cloak also includes a hood, which Seraphim can wear whenever she wants to. Relationships Family *'Unnamed Parents:' Alejandra's parents moved with her to Japan prior to the start of her story. Even though they are hardly shown, Jana has shown that she respects her parents, even though they were the reaons why Jana had to leave her friends in Georgia. Friends *'Lilith:' Lilith is a demon child from the hidden country of Orien. The day Alejandra arrived in Toyama, Lilith also arrived in Japan for the first time. However, the two never really met until they came to see the castle of Feather Castletown. Etymology - Alejandra is the Spanish form of Alexandra, which is the feminine version of the name Alexander.http://www.behindthename.com/name/alejandrahttp://www.behindthename.com/name/alexandra Alexander, however, was latinized form of the Greek name Alexandros, which meant "defending men" from Greek alexo meaning "to defend", "to help" and aner "man".http://www.behindthename.com/name/alexander Jana, further more, is a normal nickname for Alejandra. Cure Seraphim - Seraphim is the plural of the word Seraph. A Seraph is a type of celestial or heavenly being in Christianity and Judaism. The word means "the burning one" and originates from Hebrew śārāf, from Latin seraphim, and from Greek serapheím.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seraph Pretty Cure Cure Seraphim Cure Seraphim is Alejandra's Pretty Cure alter ego and the Gatekeeper of the Gate of Souls, the gate between the world of humans and the world of demons. Cure Seraphim holds the power of force and wields the Rod of Souls, which was served by the great demons of ancient times. Cure Seraphim teams up with Lilith. Attacks *'Titanium Revolution:' Titanium Revolution is the primary attack Cure Seraphim can perform. In order to use the attack, she needs her Rod of Souls. To activate the attack, she rises the staff to the sky and calls, "Rise, Souls of rage! Turn into light!". Then, the center of the upper part of the souls starts glowing in bright red colors and summons pale red circles around Cure Seraphim. Then, she shouts, "Pretty Cure, Titanium Revolution!", and waves the towards the enemy as she sends the circles to purify the Beneath. As the attack has hit the Beneath, she touches the ground with the rod, which starts waving like water and Seraphim whispers, "Rest in Peace". After that, the power of force gets restored and the Beneath defeated. Transformation Awake, Power of Dark! - Awake, Power of Dark! is the official phrase that Alejandra uses in order to active the power of souls to transform into Cure Seraphim in Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure. Trivia *Alejandra is the first main character from earth to not originate from Japan, further more, Alejandra's family came from Georgia. *Cure Seraphim is the first and only Pretty Cure to not represent a color of the rainbow. However, Cure Seraphim is pink themed, which is the missing color of the Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure team. *Cure Seraphim shows similarities to Sailor Pluto from the ''Sailor Moon'' series: **Both magical girls guard a gate of spaces and worlds. **Both magical girls have their powers connected to the underworld. **Both magical girls wield a staff-like item, which they use to attack. **In fact, the Rod of Souls and a lot of Cure Seraphim were inspired by Sailor Pluto. Gallery References Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fairy Main Cures